Adventures in Minecraft: THE FINAL SERIES!
by popopo8776
Summary: This as you can tell by the title is going to be THE FINAL SERIES of this Minecraft adventure... The story is going to make a jump about ten years into the future. Ethan, Gaara, GrailMore, Toby, and Hannah are currently in they're 20's, We are friends with the remaining members of Yogscast, and such. Into darker news, Sideline died from illness, and everyone is on they're own now.
1. Down time

Adventures in Minecraft™: THE FINAL SERIES!

Down Time

It has been exactly ten years since we defeated Yogscast and the scientist, ten years since we left on our own, ten years since our parents died. We had managed to do so many things, these things included the death of the scientist, the capture and arresting of Simon, Sips, and Lewis. During the ten-year period, we also learned a great many things. But enough with the past, lets dive into the present, and swim to the future!

It was just another normal day in Minecraft, the snow falling, the animals going about they're normal business. I woke up saying "What a nice morning" after taking a nice look out of the window, my stomach started growling _Im super hungry _I thought. So I got up out of bed, stretched my legs, and then proceeded to walk towards the kitchen that resided in the center of this huge moving fortress. As I was walking down the corridor I smelled what seemed like burning food, so I hurried faster down the hallway to the kitchen, I got there to see the stove on fire and GrailMore trying to fight the flames. So I walked up to the fire and put it out with my powers, after I put out the fire I walked up to her and said "When did blowing on a flame ever put it out?" "I at least tried to put it out, what else could I have done, just leave the stove on fire!?" she said angrily, I looked at the stove and said "You usually know how to cook, what happened?" "I don't know, I was just making lunch when suddenly, WOOSH, the stove started producing huge flames" I shook my head. Suddenly Toby walked up to me and said "You've got a call from Gaara, he has a status report from the desert" I picked up the phone and said "What info do you have?" "We have tracked down Sjin to a desert village, we are currently searching it for him" Gaara answered. I replied "Good, keep up your search and report back if you have any new information" I then hung up the phone and told everyone the status report. A couple of hours later Toby approached me and said "So, you gonna make your move on GrailMore tonight?" "Yeah, I plan to"

Me: I know this was an abrupt ending, but I sorta got a terrible case of WRITERS BLOCK!

Ethan: I can't wat for the next chapter

Me: I bet you can't, But back to buisiness. besides Minecraft and World War Z, I am planning to start a FMA (FullMetal Alchemist) fan fiction based around General Roy Mustang, I AM SO PSYCHED! So seeya peeps, and keep readin!

Toby: DONT FORGET TO SUGGEST WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!


	2. Another adventure, a great enemy arises?

**Another adventure, a Great enemy arises?**

Continuing from where we left off...

Later that night, I was so very psyched of what I had planned, I was walking down the corridoor of the moving fortress as I thought to myself _What if she says no? No she wont refuse, we have been through too much for her to refuse. _I smiled once I had re-assured myself. So the time came, and I was waiting for Grailmore on top of the mobile fortress, the sky dark and clear, as the stars lit up the night. As the starlight glimmered off of her eyes, I knelt down on one knee and opened up a miniature chest I had in my pocket, I looked at the ring and remembered what Sideline had told me...

_Two years earlier..._

_I was called into Sidelines onboard laboratory, when he told me "Ethan, one of these days you will propose to GrailMore, and when that time comes, I was told by your father to give this to you" Sideline then handed me a diamond ring, the metal was gold though. Sideline told me to hold it up to the light and look at the sparkle. He smiled and said "That Ring is made of one hundred pecent pure gold, and the diamond, is the purest in this world" I took the ring from Sideline and put in my pocket and said "I will take care of it, and once the day comes, it will go to her"_

_Flashback over_

GrailMore clasped her hands over her mouth as she gasped at what was happening. She nodded her head before I could even ask the question. GrailMore took the ring and put it on her finger, and we embraced each other a long lasting kiss. I knew things wouldn't be quiet for long, since Gaara was on a dangerous mission and Toby is keeping watch, I just knew something would happen soon, and of coarse my senses never failed. As GrailMore and I broke our kiss, we walked back inside, but once I entered my bedroom, I looked at the group photo of Gaara, Toby, and I when I saw a crack form on the glass above Gaara's place in the picture. I immedietly ran out of my bedroom to the phone and attempted to call Gaara. I called, no answer. I ran up to the control center of this huge vehicle, ran over to the Blacksmith and said "We need to change route to Gaara's last known location" He shook his head and said to me "Sorry, no can do. It will take too long and take too much fuel" "But I believe Gaara is in serious danger" "Again, It will take too long to get there in this thing anyway. I have an idea, take the helicopter. I will send Burton with you as a pilot" I nodded and ran to get ready for the impending quest.

The next morning came quickly, I was awoken by the sound of the helicopter starting up. I got up out of bed, grabbed my sword, armor, and my supply bag, and proceeded to walk up to the helipad. Once up there, I saw Burton, Toby and Hannah waiting in the helicopter for me, GrailMore wasn't coming with because I didn't want to put her in danger, So I got in, shut the door and we took off, Enroute to Gaara's location.

#############################################

Me: Well there goes my writers block, and there's chapter two!

GrailMore: Where did Ethan and the others go?

Me: Um... No where.

GrailMore: *Brings out fist* Better tell me!

Me: Well there's chapter two, I hope you liked it, so review, and tell me in the reviews below, what you think! Sorry but I have to run!


	3. Another adventure (Gaara POV)

Another adventure, a Great Enemy arises? (Gaara POV)

Me: YAY, Another action packed chapter!

Tid55584: Written by me

Me: With my input

Tid: I still wrote it!

Me: Well Enjoy!

#########################################

(As Gaara)

I checked my watch; it said 12:30. It was a half hour after midnight where I was. I was following a heavily armored truck, being escorted by several other trucks. My target was in the center one. I was sitting on top of a tree when i told Tamashii to stay put until I got back, for her safety. I jumped down from the tree I was in and sank into the sand, allowing for faster travel. I had to keep up with them, and they were moving surprisingly fast for such heavy vehicles. I followed them for a while, and eventually they stopped in front of a large building. A large gate lifted and allowed the trucks to pass into the area. Unfortunately, I couldn't enter because I couldn't travel through sand inside of the building (as there was none). I stopped just in front of the gate, and slowly rose from the sand. I walked along the perimeter of the building, trying to find an alternate entrance; but there was none. Entering by force was an option, but I didn't want to risk getting into something that I couldn't defend myself against. I walked back to the front gate, but there were search lights everywhere. If I was discovered, I could find myself in a sticky situation. I decided to just enter through the main gate. I put my hands together and turned my body to sand and passed through the bars. The building was heavily guarded, as well as cautious. I walked forward very slowly, making sure not to set off any motion sensors. When I got to the main building, I was met with yet another gate, however, this one was followed by a large solid concrete wall. "Damn." I whispered under my breath. Seems like I had no choice. I weaved some hand signs and put my hand to the wall. It exploded a few seconds later. All of a sudden alarms started blaring. I ran down the hallway as fast as I possibly could. I weaved more hand signs. "Sand Style: Sand Clones." I said. Sand formed into several clones of myself, and we all split up, traveling in different directions. All of a sudden the wall at the end of the hallway I was in opened up to reveal a barrel of a gun, which started to light up with fire. I stopped and raised a wall of sand in front of me just in time. The fire impacted the sand, almost hot enough to turn it to glass. Eventually the flames stopped and I continued running down the corridor. Finally I made it to a room where Sjin stood in front of something shadowed in darkness. "Ah, so this is the intruder." He said. "I've been ordered to kill you, Sjin." I raised my left hand which raised a pillar of sand. "Don't make this any messier than it needs to be." He smiled. "You actually think you can kill me? How hilarious. You see, I've been expecting you to show up. That's why, with the help of my surveillance team, I've developed these." He turned around, gesturing towards and armada of robots. "These have been specially designed to resist your sand, and pretty much everything else you can use." I frowned. Seems like this was going to be harder than I thought. I weaved some hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fire Devastation!" I said. Fire started spreading in all directions from me, incinerating everything it touched. I grinned. There was no way his robots could survive this. The flames passed over the robots, engulfing them. When the fire had stopped, I was shocked to see that the robots were still there, barely a scratch on them. They activated and started to march towards me. I slammed my hand on the ground, opening up a fissure. Some of the robots fell in, but others flew. "Damn!" I said. Sjin grinned. "I told you it was useless!" He said. "Shut up!" I yelled. They surrounded me and I unsheathed my sword. "I haven't shown you everything." I said. He looked at me, confused. I started to destroy the robots, one by one. My sword could cut through almost anything. Sjin's grin began to fade more and more with every robot that was destroyed. Eventually, I destroyed the last robot, and turned, panting, to Sjin. I raised my sword to point at him. "You're next." I said. He smiled. "I haven't shown you everything either." He said. He snapped his fingers and the area around me started to darken. I looked up to see a giant robot falling from the ceiling. I turned my body to sand and escaped quickly. I rematerialized when I was a safe distance away, still in the room. The robot turned to me, it's eyes blood-red. I had no choice, I had to use it. I took out the scroll from my bag and opened it. I drew my own blood and put my hand on the middle. "Summoning: The First, Second, and Final Coming of the Beast: Sanguro!" The beasts came bursting into existence. The final form was the one who could match the height of the robot. "Go now!" I said. A rope with many explosive tags appeared between the three beasts, and they surrounded the robot, wrapping him in it. I weaved hand signs, and so did they. "Fire Style: Four Flame Burial!" I shouted. We all blew fire at the same time, and the flames hit the explosive tags, igniting them. The robot exploded and rained down in a thousand tiny parts. We all turned towards Sjin. "You've got nothing left. It's over." I said. I grabbed him with my sand and raised him into the air. "I'm not done. You have still lost." He said. "What are you talking about? I've got you in my sand, and I could end your life at any moment. Then I would just have to walk out and return to Tamashii." I said. He smiled. "Computer, activate self-destruct sequence. Set timer to thirty seconds." He said. A self-destruct sequence, how typical of a technology base. Even so, there was no way I could make it out in-time. He laughed. "You're finished! The explosion from this place is equal to that of a hundred thousand Megatons!" He said. My eyes widened in shock. "That's equivalent to over a thousand Atomic Bombs!" I said. He nodded. I looked up a the ceiling. Sorry Tamashii, looks like I won't be coming back. I thought. Of course, Tamashii could read my thoughts, with a link we had set up a long time ago. "Explosion in T-Minus three...two...one..." The building exploded as the self-destruct sequence reached zero.

##################################

Me: Well that happened

Tamashii: BRING HIM BACK!

Me: Tid wrote this one, and plus we can't it is a major point in the story.

Tamashii: *looks at Tid* Bring... Him... BACK!

Me: While Tid is being pummled to the ground, leave your reviews down below, your input is really needed!


	4. Back to the start, the stranger

**Adventures in Minecraft: the Final Series**

** Back to the Start**

_The next morning came quickly, I was awoken by the sound of the helicopter starting up. I got up out of bed, grabbed my sword, armor, and my supply bag, and proceeded to walk up to the helipad. Once up there, I saw Burton, Toby and Hannah waiting in the helicopter for me, GrailMore wasn't coming with because I didn't want to put her in danger, So I got in, shut the door and we took off, en-route to Gaara's location._

We had been flying for several hours now, continuously sweeping the desert with still no sign of Gaara.

After a few more rounds in the desert Burton made the decision, he turned around and said "There's no sign of Gaara nor Tamashii, we are running out of fuel and we need to get back" Toby agreed with Burton, I still didn't want to believe it, but for the sake of the others I knew we had to give up. Burton started to turn back towards the fortress when out of nowhere, a blinding flash followed by an extremely loud explosion rocked the landscape, we were all blinded. When if I finally could see, I noticed that we were about to crash into a sand dune, I leapt forward as fast as I could. I grabbed hold of the wheel and pulled up trying to pull off a crash landing, but unfortunately we were already too close to the ground to escape a crash, so I instead grabbed Burton, Toby and Hannah and jumped out of the helicopter. I landed on the sand and dropped them as I fell over exhausted. After a few minutes Burton woke up followed by everyone else. Toby looked at me and said "What happened?" I looked out in the distance trying to find the source of the flash, when I saw a huge mushroom cloud I said "Well I can find one theory" Burton looked and said "That must have been a ten, maybe twenty megaton nuke" That's when I remembered "Gaara" I ran towards the towering cloud of smoke as I hoped to find something, or someone there.

As I was running I came to be standing at the edge of a huge crater. Against my better judgment, I decided to jump into the crater, I slid down the sides until I came to the center of the hole. I looked around to see nothing but debris and broken glass, I yelled "GAARA, WHERE ARE YOU!" I searched around the crater but to no avail. I suddenly heard crying, I went towards the source of the noise, to see Tamashii crying. I knelt down and asked "What's wrong, where is Gaara?" She managed to say through her tears "I don't know, I saw the explosion and… I went to see, and Gaara was gone" at the mention of his name she broke down again. Finally, Hannah, Toby and Burton arrived, Hannah immediately went to comfort Tamashii, I looked at Toby and Burton and shook my head. I glanced down at the ground to see a small piece of paper partially singed, I picked it up and it read.

_ Since you managed to find this piece of paper, I assume you must be friends of the weakling that attacked me. If you want to find your friend, I advise you to heed my advice, because if you don't, you will come to feel more pain then you have ever experienced. But since I suppose you won't listen I should just tell you a clue of where to go anyways. You will find your friends at where it all started. Good luck._

_PS. I have all of your friends_

_-BW10_

Toby asked me "What does it say?" I scowled and said "It's a letter from who I assume took Gaara and caused the explosion" Burton asked me "We guessed that, now what does it say?" "The writer of this note has our friends and says that if we want them back, we need to figure out this riddle. 'You will find your friends at where it all started'" We all stood around thinking for a few seconds when Hannah says "I have an idea, it may mean where the chase started, and that was at Yogscast HQ" I thought about it and said "I have an idea too, but we should try Yogscast first, and if that isn't right I have another location" Toby then said "How are we going to get there?" Burton smirked and took a small cube out of his pocket, pressed a button and dropped it on the ground. The cube then unfolded into a huge transmitter, Burton looked at his watch and said "I would advise you to back up a little bit" Suddenly we all hear the sound of a jet, and out of nowhere, the jet that was at the fortress hovers down and lands next to the transmitter. I looked at Burton and he said "I never leave without a spare, now come on we are wasting daylight" We all piled in to the jet and took off towards Yogscast HQ.

We were flying for a while when we finally landed at our destination, Duncan was standing outside waiting for us. I climbed out of the plane and asked Duncan "Have you seen Gaara or anyone else here recently?" Duncan shook his head then told me "I haven't seen anyone familiar recently but an hour ago a stranger showed up and gave me this" Duncan handed me a letter that was addressed to no one. I opened it up and it said:

_So you kept looking, that's good. You have the right idea, but you have to go farther back in the beginning than this._

_-BW10_

Duncan asked me "Did it help?" I nodded and said "Yes it did thank you" I then hopped back in the jet and we took off again.

Over the next ten hours we visited all of the places we could think of, we went to The Scientists lab, Sideline's lab, and each time we found a piece of paper saying we have to go back further; we were at the end of our rope when we finally reached the abandoned city. We landed in front of our old base, and where our journey began in the first place. I looked around and said "This takes me back" Toby looked at the ruins and said "It doesn't seem like that long ago since that fateful day" Burton was walking around the rubble when he said "I found another note!" He ran over to us and handed me the note:

_Wow, I am genuinely surprised you kept looking for this long. Great, you went back to the beginning, but you forget, I don't mean your beginning, I mean your parents' beginning. This may be a little bit harder for you to figure out, so I will give you a little bit of an 'incentive' to quicken the pace. If you don't arrive within 12 hours, your friends will die. Here is another clue, zombie apocalypse. Better hurry._

_-BW10_

I crumpled up the note and threw it. I looked at everyone and said "It said that we need to look for our parents' beginning, and the clue is 'Zombie Apocalypse' also if we don't find it within twelve hours our friends will die" Toby thought about it and said "Didn't Sideline talk to us about a huge zombie incident that happened" I replied "Now that you mention it, yeah he did, he told us that it started… at the first official Sky Army base!" I ran and jumped into the pilot's seat and yelled "I know where now! Everyone get in and hold on!" Once everyone was seated I set the engines to full power and jet towards the jungle. We arrived at the golden structure within minutes. Once we landed we all jumped out of the jet, only to suddenly be engulfed by a blue light. Suddenly for no known reason everyone started to pass out, I kept trying to stay conscious, but I eventually lost the energy and followed suit.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I have something awesome planned for the next several chapters.

Notch: Let the games begin?

Me: Don't spoil it, they don't know what happens next.

Notch: I control everything that happens in this world, I am the God of Minecraft you can't order me around!

Me: Are you sure? I am the writer, I control everything and everyone in this world, I could easily write your powers away!

Notch: touché, Continue.

Me: Thank you, Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Please review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff.


	5. A Game of Nightmares

**Adventures in Minecraft: the Final Series**

** A Game of Nightmares**

**Previously… **_Once we landed we all jumped out of the jet, only to suddenly be engulfed by a blue light. Suddenly for no known reason everyone started to pass out, I kept trying to stay conscious, but I eventually lost the energy and followed suit. _

I woke up on a hard surface, I was still in a daze from regaining consciousness. I stood up, rubbed my eyes, and that's when I noticed I was in a cage. I immediately tried to use my powers to pry apart the bars, but for some reason I couldn't use any of my powers or abilities. I kept launching myself at the bars over and over again, until I stopped and just decided to wait. When I sat silently, I could hear the faint sound of cheering, like the roar of a crowd. Suddenly a wither skeleton approached my cage and unlocked it. It looked at me and said "Your opponent awaits" I then thought to myself _Opponent, cheering, locked in a cage?_ Not knowing what else to do, I followed the skeleton as it led me to a large stone door. The skeleton then flipped a switch opening the door. I walked through the door, the spotlights hurting my eyes, but as my eyes adjusted, I noticed I was in an arena. The arena was abnormally large, but it was still small enough that I could tell that it was an arena. Out of nowhere a small platform started lowering from the ceiling down towards the edge of the arena floor. On a podium on that platform stood a man, tall, well dressed, black hair, and green eyes.

He looked around at the large audience of mobs and villagers alike, and then back at his podium. He tapped the microphone a couple times and said "Hello, can you all hear me, ok. Hello my name is ByronW10, and welcome to the first annual, All out, no holds barred, Minecraft Tournament of Champions! With my co-host, Notch!" I scowled and thought_ so Byron is his name, wait who is co-hosting!_ Notch suddenly appeared right next to the ByronW10 and waved to the audience. Byron looked at Notch and asked "How do you think this is going to go Notch?" Notch laughed and said "I looked over the list of fighters and I honestly think we are going to see a lot of great fights" The Byron smiled and said "On that note, let's see our first match-up shall we"

Suddenly up on a huge screen showed a bracket, Byron then said "First off we have, Ethan versing mutant mobs. Back to you Notch" I looked across the room to see a platform rise from the floor with a Mutant Creeper, Mutant Zombie and a Mutant Enderman. I brushed it off as I walked out of the tunnel out into the arena. I looked back up at Notch as he started to speak, he said "Thanks Byron, Now about the fighter, Ethan, is the son of Robert, Robert being the super powered, admin ark wielding legend he was; Ethan received had all of Roberts powers passed down to him. This combined with his powerful will, and bravery, allowed him to defeat very difficult foes like, Yogscast Simon, Yogscast Rythian, and Me in my mortal form" Byron smiled and Said "Wow even you, now this is sure to be a great fight, Now enough talk, let's start the fights shall we!" The screen started a three second count down, I got in my fighting stance, when suddenly I felt all of my power return, it felt good like always. The timer hit one and I sprinted at very high speed and the sheer power in my sprint sliced the mutant zombie in half. I smirked and said "You'll have to do better than that" noticing that the creeper was about to jab its head at me I jumped out of the way, then as fast as lightning jumped on top of its neck and sliced its head off, knowing that it would suck everything in that was around it and explode, I through the creeper at where the mutant enderman was going to teleport next. Sure enough it landed on the enderman but it was still able to teleport away before the explosion.

Then Byron said "Let's give him a weapon to help him with his troubles" then in the center of the room, a small block rose from the ground with a sword on it, I looked closer to see that it was my admin ark. I managed to run and grab it without being hit by the enderman, but my luck wouldn't last for long, suddenly I was knocked into a wall as the enderman punched me while it was in mid-teleport. I climbed out of the small imprint I made on the wall, and brushed myself off, I then raised my hand pointing it at the enderman, I then made the 'bring it on' gesture with my hand, the enderman then launched itself at me in a serpentine like pattern to try to avoid getting hit from a direct attack from me, but what it didn't know was that I had some tricks up my sleeve. I smirked and threw my sword towards the other side of the arena. Byron had a puzzled face trying to figure out why I threw my sword, but Notch knew immediately what I was doing. Once the enderman was right in front of me, I held out my hand, using my TK abilities to hold the enderman while using the other hand to call my sword back. The sword then returned to me as it impaled the enderman killing it on the spot.

I was panting as I was kind of exhausted, I haven't been in a fight like this in a few years, so I was just getting used to it again. The crowd was roaring, Byron had a kind-of shocked face and said "Ethan wins, with a super powered smack down! What was your opinion of this fight Notch?" "Well Byron, it was entertaining, but with just mutant mobs as the foes, the tables were in favor of Ethan the whole time, back to you" The large screen showed the brackets again as I was taken out of the arena, but instead of the cage, I was taken into a nicer area that had a screen so I could still watch the matches. As I sat down watching the screen, Byron said "Our next match features another super powered opponent facing one of the oldest enemies there is!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Awesome!

Ethan: You dick!

Me: hey it's for the fans! Review, follow and favorite!


	6. Gaara vs The Wither by Tid55584

**Adventures in Minecraft: the Final Series**

**A Game of Nightmares Part 2 By:Tid55584**

Tid: I think you're all gonna like this one.

Me: Get on with it will ya?

Tid: Calm down. I have to build the suspense.

Me: …

Tid: Alright, let's get into it!

I awoke in a dirty cage in a dark room. My first thought was the shock that I was alive. I looked at my hands, they were shaking. How did I survive? Then my mind started racing amongst other thoughts. Was Tamashii okay? Where was I? All of a sudden a Skeleton walked up to my cage and unlocked it. "You're match will start soon." It said. "What? What do you mean, match?" I asked. "You'll find out soon enough." It said. I reluctantly followed it out of the room and through a hallway, where it opened a large stone door. I stepped outside and into what appeared to be a large arena. I was blinded momentarily by the light, but my eyes eventually adjusted. "Now, welcoming our next challenger, he is Gaara, son of none other than the legendary Tid, heir of the Kingdom of the Dessert!" I looked to the announcement box. I saw Notch in there, as well as someone else I'd never seen before. The guy turned to Notch. "Now Notch, what do you think about him? Has he ever defeated you before?" Notch shook his head. "We never fought, however, I hear his skills are just as legendary as his father's, so this will be an exciting match." He replied. All of a sudden I saw a platform raise from the ground. On it I saw an old ally of my father's: The Wither. All of a sudden a giant countdown clock appeared in the air. It counted down from three, and I felt a surge of power return to my body. I hadn't even noticed my powers had gone. When the clock hit zero, the Wither shot a few skulls at me. I jumped into the air, was I really expected to fight? What the hell is going on here? I clapped my hands together and sand burst from the floor, surrounding the Wither. "Now you're dead!" I shouted. The sand tightened around the Wither, but then it just broke into pieces. "What?" I asked. The Wither grinned with all three of its heads. "You can't kill me that easily!" It said. I fell back to the ground and landed on my feet.

It shot more skulls at me, but this time I dodged them in-turn, making my way towards the Wither. "This is it!" I said. I clapped my hands and my sword materialized in my hand. "Hey, that looks like the Sword of Sealing Death." Notch said. "Oh? The legendary blade used in the famous Robert vs Tid clash?" The other one said. Notch nodded. I ran at the Wither and jumped. It followed me with its heads and continued to shoot skulls. I threw my sword into the wall and dived to the ground. I was right in front of the Wither now. I punched him in the middle face and sent him flying. I jumped back and held out two fingers. Notch leaned forward. "What's he planning?" He asked. I pulled my two fingers back to me. The sword unwedged itself from the wall and impaled the Wither. I ran forward and grabbed the Wither with both hands. "Now you die!" I shouted. I headbutt its middle head shouted: "Seal!" The Wither then began to go into the sword. "Curse you and your father both!" It shouted. As it finished sealing the Wither inside of itself, my sword started to glow with a purple aura. I panted and picked up my sword from the ground. "Damn, that was hard. I haven't sealed anybody in months." I said. "And the Winner is Gaara!" The other guy announced. I looked at him, panting. What game was he playing at? All of a sudden the Skeleton reappeared and led me to a nicer place that had a screen to watch the rest of the events. I eased myself into a chair and watched the screen. "Guess there's nothing to do but watch how things unfold." I said.

Tid: Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?

Gaara: Are you kidding me? That sucked!

Tid: Don't worry, it only gets worse!

Gaara: I really hate you right now.

Tid: I don't care, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even exist!

Gaara: Alright, fine. You've won this round.

Me: Review, follow, and favorite!


	7. Game of Nightmares part 2

**Adventures in Minecraft: the Final Series**

** Game of Nightmares Pt.3 **

**Previously…** _I was panting as I was kind of exhausted, I haven't been in a fight like this in a few years, so I was just getting used to it again. The crowd was roaring, Byron had a kind-of shocked face and said "Ethan wins, with a super powered smack down! What was your opinion of this fight Notch?" "Well Byron, it was entertaining, but with just mutant mobs as the foes, the tables were in favor of Ethan the whole time, back to you" The large screen showed the brackets again as I was taken out of the arena, but instead of the cage, I was taken into a nicer area that had a screen so I could still watch the matches. As I sat down watching the screen, Byron said "Our next match features another super powered opponent facing one of the oldest enemies there is!" _

After the fights between Gaara and the Wither… I was stuck watching the screen in awe of the outcome of those battles, I then knew that they really do want fights to the death. I was almost scared wondering who I was facing next, what the next match-up was going to be. This time Notch spoke and said "Time for the next fight! This time I might actually cheer for the challenger and not the opponent…" I was then called into the arena by the wither skeleton, but as I was walking, Notch continued speaking "Ethan's going to have it tough this time, what once was the world's greatest evil, and what once was Robert's greatest enemy, has been brought back from the void to fight Ethan, it's my evil brother Herobrine" My eyes widened in fear and in shock. I shook my head and walked into the arena trying to be as fearless as possible, but once I was on the arena floor, I looked across the floor, at Herobrine, who I have only heard about through my father's stories; I was put off by his disturbingly white eyes, but I tried to ignore it as I thought to myself _My father beat him, so can I!_

As the countdown started, Herobrine smirked and stated "I was brought back for this! What a waste of time, I actually hope this kid kills me!" I smiled and said "No worries, I will oblige you on your request" I heard the buzzer, and I started off this time by freezing Herobrine in place, I then ran at him, and impaled him with my sword, but he didn't die, he just threw me across the room at the wall. Herobrine then said to me "What you need to do to kill me is to cut off my head and burn me" I nodded. I then went into my ultimate form, the flames from my power surrounding my body, I then sprinted at him again, but this time my ultimate form was partially melting the iron floor below me as I sprinted. Herobrine charged at me too, as he formed his Wither Bane in his hand. We met in mid-air, the power of both of our swords sending blasts of energy in every direction, but I knew I had the upper hand since I have an upgraded version of the Admin Ark. I fortunately won the sword clash and sent Herobrine flying into the ground below. I then landed on top of him and placed my sword to his neck, then I sliced his head off. I jumped back a few feet and lit him on fire. As I watched his soul return back to the void, Byron said "Ethan won! He might actually win the prize!" I looked back at him and said "What is the prize of winning exactly?" Byron cracked a evil smirk and said "Oh, its an option, but that option is determined in the finals, no spoilers oh and trust me it is something you really adore" I then knew what it was and said "You BASTARD!" I jumped at Byron when I was knocked back by a force field.

Byron looked at Notch and said "Wow he has a lot of fight left in him, what do you think?" Notch said "I think we should give him another opponent" Byron smiled and said "This next opponent has a lot of power, and is one of the main reasons behind Robert's power, it's Setosorcerer!" Seto appeared and then looked at Notch. Seto said "I shall not fight against Ethan, I refuse, and I will never fight against friends!" He then overpowered Notch's control and died again. So as they were looking through the roster of fighters, Byron made a decision "Ethan's next opponent has equal or more strength, and almost destroyed the planet, it's the creator of mobs, Jeb!" My heart sunk, I was almost engulfed by fear now. I turned to see Jeb, he was exactly how my father described him. Notch without a countdown said "Start!" Jeb ran at me with amazing speed, but I grabbed him before he could lay a hand on me and smashed him into the floor, I looked at him and said "I know all of your tricks" He smirked and said "really?" He then kicked me up into the air, and before I could hit the force field, he met me up there and drop kicked me to the floor. He then punched me further into the ground, until I grabbed his head and sucker punched him, he hit the force field knocking him back towards me I then kept kicking him at the field over and over again until it knocked him out. He fell back to the ground for the last time, I then walked over to him and snapped his neck. Byron then said "Your good Ethan, but before I advance you to the semi-finals I have one more challenge for you, do you have enough guts to kill your next opponent. Ladies and gentlemobs, this will be one of Ethan's greatest trials, his opponent is… Cupquake, his mother" I glared up at Byron and said "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" Byron smirked and said "Not before you kill her, you won't" I looked over at Cupquake and said "I can't kill my own mother!" She smiled and said "I know Ethan, but all of your friend's lives are at stake, you have to" I shook my head and said "I can't, I won't" Cupquake smiled and said "You have to, even if you were to lose, I would still die again anyway, so as your mother I am telling you to kill me" I didn't want to, but I knew I had to, so I tried to make it as painless as possible. I froze her in ice and then smashed it. I was almost sobbing at what I had just done, but I then converted it all into hatred towards Byron. Byron started laughing like a madman and said "I'm surprised that you actually did it, your next match will be even tougher!" I was then escorted out of the arena back to the room. Notch then said "Next up is Gaara, he has to go through the same trials as Ethan to advance to the Semi-finals, so now it is Gaara versus his mother Alyssa!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Please review, follow, and favorite!


	8. Gaara vs Alyssa by Tid55584

There was a knock on the door. "Gaara, your next match is about to begin." My heart started racing, more people to fight? I sighed and stood up. I followed the Skeleton out of the room and into the arena once more. "Now, for Gaara's next opponent! If he wins this, he'll be in the semi-finals!" The other guy said. Notch had a solemn look on his face. "I think you're enjoying this too much." Notch said. The platform raised again and this time, my mother stood there staring back at me. I looked at the other guy. "You sick bastard! How could you make me face my own mother?!" He laughed. "Gaara, look at me." I looked at my mother. She was smiling, with the look one gives when the actions they are about to do are going to sadden someone else, like sacrificing themselves. "It's going to be alright. Everything is for the best." She said. I shook my head. I was going to say something, but the countdown started. When it reached zero, my mother was right in front of me, in an instant, and punched me in the chest, sending me flying. She followed it up with a kick, sending me further into the wall. I coughed up blood. I had to retaliate. She tried to punch me again, but I grabbed her arm and kicked her in the stomach. She flew away from me. My eyes started to hurt. I forced the pain aside and ran at my mother, summoning my sword. I jumped and threw it into the wall. My mother jumped and said: "I've seen that trick before." She went backwards and landed on the wall, pulling my sword out of it. "Using my own sword against me? Mother, you couldn't have made a worse decision." I clapped my hands together, and sand exploded from the ground. I put my hands together, lacing my fingers. "Quadruple Sand Pillar Prison!" I shouted. The sand formed itself into four sand pillars, encasing my mother in the center. I tightened the sand around her. I raised two fingers to my mouth and inhaled. "This is it!" I said. I blew with all of my might and fire impacted the sand, turning it to glass. When the smoke cleared, my mother was encased within the sand. I slowly walked up to the glass. I put my hand on it, and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when I felt the glass crack. The glass shattered and my mother grabbed me by the throat and shoved me into the ground. She held the sword back, the point pointed at me. "Now, I'll finish this." She said. I could've sworn I heard her voice break. I also felt a warm liquid dripping down my cheeks, and realized that she was crying. She pulled the sword back, but before she could end my life, I raised my foot and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying. I teleported above her and wrapped her in sand. I grabbed her and started to spin as fast as I could. As we plummeted towards the ground, I let go of her and she impacted the ground with great force, causing the ground to crack. I landed on my feet, called my sword back to me, and walked over to her. She was laying on the ground, panting, sand falling off her body. I put my foot on her throat. Now it was my turn to cry. "Sorry mother, but this is it." I said. I raised the blade, focused all of my energy into it, and stabbed her in the heart. She lurched forward, coughing up blood. Then she fell back to the ground, un-moving. It was done, she was dead. My knees gave way and I fell over her body, crying. As I did, I heard the roar of the crowd, and the laughter of that bastard up there. I looked up at him, hatred in my stare. "You, you won't get away with this!" I said. As I stared at him, my eyes started to hurt even more, to the point that it was unbearable. I held them, as I fell to the floor, unable to remain sitting. All of a sudden, a Skeleton walked up to me, and carried me back to the room. I looked into the mirror, to see a startling change in my appearance. My eyes were now a green-yellow mixture, (a color between yellow and green), and a strange design was on them. "I will use these eyes, to destroy that bastard!"

Tid: Well, that was emotional.

Gaara: How could you put me through that?!

Tid: Technically I didn't, Byron did.

Gaara: I will kill Byron with my new eyes! I may have just gotten them, but they came with the information of how to use them.

Tid: Well, that's nice.


	9. Game of Nightmares part 3

**Adventures in Minecraft: the Final Series**

** Game of Nightmares Pt.4**

After watching the fight between Gaara and Alyssa, my hatred and animosity towards Byron grew, and that just decreased how bad I will feel when I kill him. I was again escorted into the arena, this time the crowd was roaring even louder than before; it was the semi-finals, why wouldn't they be entertained? When I was at the center floor, I could tell this was going to be an exceptionally tough match because even Notch, was on the edge of his seat smiling. Notch grabbed the microphone and said "As we enter the semi-finals, our challengers will face their greatest challenge. This next fight will truly be a tough and drawn out fight, Ethan's next opponent was and still is a person that I even respect as an equal, He defeated all of the gods of Minecraft, except me, though he probably could. It is the legend himself, Robert!" I looked across the room seeing my father rise to the floor, he was staring back at me.

My father looked at me and said "You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Sideline has trained you well" I nodded and said "He did train me well, I could probably still beat you" He smiled and said "I don't doubt it" I smiled "Well, ready for a rematch dad?" He nodded. The countdown started, and I got into my fighting stance and went onto my ultimate form. A tear formed in my eye but I wiped it away. The timer was at five seconds when my father said "I knew I wanted to see you grow up and to see the results of your training, but I didn't want it to be like this" The timer ended and we both ran at each other, I slashed at him with my sword but he grabbed the blade and threw it at the wall. He then punched me so hard I must have at least went through three feet of iron. I then jumped up grabbed his leg and threw him at the force field, he hit it, but then he used the momentum to sling right back at me, he kicked me through the wall into another wall made of bedrock. I got up off the ground and went into my ultimate form again. My father smiled and said "You have come far, I'm impressed" I chuckled a little, and picked back up my sword from where it was lodged in the ground. I looked at him and said "Yeah, I even perfected your sword" I then tried to focus more energy into my ultimate form hoping to make this next hit a critical.

I smirked and we launched at each other once again. I punched him sending him back a ways, but again he tried to use it against me, but I saw it coming and teleported behind him and kicked him to the floor, He smiled as he laid there, he looked at me and said "Keep on with those hits and you're sure to take me down" I lunged down with my sword aimed to stab, but at last second he avoided it, and froze me in ice. I heated up my sword, trying to melt the ice just enough so I could break out, but to no avail. He then grabbed my frozen body and threw me. I tried desperately to get out, when suddenly I succeeded! I broke through the ice, and dashed at my father as fast as I could. Right when I was about to impale him on the sword, he grabbed the tip stopping me right there, I looked up in shock, I was now afraid of the power that my dad possessed. He then took my sword and broke it in half, I looked at the sword, as my face grew pale out of pure fear.

I was just about ready to give in, when my dad said "Don't give in! What are you doing, your friends' lives are at stake, and you should be at your strongest right now, trying in any way possible to prevail!" I clenched my fist and stood back up, fueled by my newfound pride, I nodded once and got back into my fighting stance. He smiled and said "Now that's what I like to see! Now listen carefully, no frontal attack will work against me, I have full 360 degree vision, the only way to defeat me is to be crafty" I nodded and tried to think of a strategy. I observed my surroundings seeing what could be useful, I looked at the floor, remembering that it was made of iron. I immediately remembered my fight with Rythian. I smirked as I came up with this strategy. My father smiled as he could tell I had come up with something. I looked over at Byron and Notch and said "Observe, as you're about to witness something awesome" I held out my hand and motioned my father to attack me, and he did so. He was at the center of the arena when I used my powers to heat up the iron floor to melting point, he struggled as he started to sink into the now molten floor below him. He was up to his neck in molten metal when he smiled and said "Good job, I am proud of you" I frowned as I nodded. When his head finally was submerged, I ran up to the hole of molten iron and using my freezing ability I cooled the iron until it was completely solidified.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword and the pieces and melded them all back together, then re-sheathing it. Notch looked at me and said "You finally surpassed the power of your own father. I have to admit, I am surprised…" Byron interrupted him and said "Enough with the pleasantries, you made it passed your father congrats, but come next round, you will face your final and hardest fight you will ever experience" he looked at me with a murderous smile as I was called out of the arena once again. I was sitting in the room again, when Notch walks in the room. I scowled at him, and he said to me "Ethan, there is one question I must ask you before your final fight. If you were to be faced with the question of a single friend over everyone else's lives' how would you respond?" I looked down and thought about it, I then realized what he was asking. I then said "My next fight is Gaara isn't it" Notch nodded and said "Yes" my rage grew and I yelled at him saying "Why Notch are you just sitting there watching us get tortured over and over again, how can you live with yourself knowing that we are being pitted against our friends and family?" Notch stood there silently, I then said under my breath "Dad was right, you are no better than your brother was" Notch grew angry and said "I am nothing like Herobrine!" I had a small smile and said "You're right, Herobrine actually gave his life to save my father and his friends, which actually makes him better than you" Notch was about to punch me when he stopped right in front of my face, he then disappeared.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Things are heating up! Please review, follow and favorite.


	10. Things left behind

**Adventures in Minecraft: The Final Series!**

**Things left behind**

**(As GrailMore)**

I woke up to what sounded like a helicopter taking off. I immediately, with only a robe covering me, ran up to the helipad in hopes of seeing what's going on. Unfortunately, by the time I got to the roof, the helicopter was already too far away to do anything. I had decided to walk back to my bedroom to get dressed, when I saw a note on my nightstand I picked it up and it read:

_ I am sorry that I left without any warning, but I knew if I told you, you would want to go, and I didn't want you to get hurt. So I set up a way that if I don't come back within two days, that you could save me and protect yourself from harm. Go to Sideline's old lab, go to the upstairs training room. In that room at the center there should be some loose floorboards. Under them, there should be a safe. The safe is locked, and can only be opened by a pass phrase. The phrase is 'Butter'. Inside that safe is a scroll with a blood seal on it, along with a gold/iron sword with an emerald in the hilt. Take them, but only use the scroll when you know I, or you are in life threatening danger. To use the scroll, read the inscription on the inside._

_I love you and good luck_

_-Ethan_

I almost cried, but I shook off the feeling, and made it my top priority to save everyone. After I had gotten dressed, I folded the piece of paper, put it in my backpack, and grabbed my iron sword. I then went to find the Blacksmith. I walked into the fortress lab to see the Blacksmith working on creating a new explosive. I walked up to him and asked "I need to go to Sideline's old lab" he shook his head and replied "Ethan told me that I can't let you leave after him and the others" "But I am not going after them… I am getting something that could potentially save us all. Ethan told me go to the lab in a note he left me" I took out the note and showed it to him, he nodded and said "It says two days though" "I know it does, but if I have the stuff beforehand then we won't have to worry about it later… and… they could also be dead within two days, maybe even one" He thought silently for a second then said "The ATV is in the garage, if you move fast enough, you'll make it by morning" I nodded and said "Thank you, I'll keep in contact" I then walked down to the garage, took the ATV, and drove at top speed, driving as fast as I could to accomplish my mission.

I arrived at Sideline's lab a few short hours later. Once I dismounted from the ATV I was called by the Blacksmith, over the radio he said "Are you there yet?" "Yes, but before I hang up, I need to ask, do you know anything about this 'scroll' and emerald sword that Ethan wants me to get?" There was silence for a couple of minutes; when he responded "Sideline was talking to me once about the aftermath of Ethan's father's fight against Jeb. He told me that when, they were still patching up Robert's wounds, everything was working, but his excess power was still killing him from the inside because his body, in its weakened state at the time couldn't handle all of it. So Setosorcerer sealed all of Robert's excess power inside of a scroll. Sideline was then tasked to hide it somewhere. The emerald sword was Ethan's mother's given to her by his father so she could protect herself" I smiled and thought _I see the pattern here._ I replied "Thank you. That gives me something to work with" I then turned off the radio and walked into the building in search for the safe.

As I walked through the front entrance, I drew my sword, being prepared for anything. I was already half way up the stairs when I heard the moaning of a zombie, I turned around to see three zombies coming after me, and I knew I couldn't take them all at once right at the moment, so I ran up the stairs. When I got to the top stairs, I looked for the entrance to the training room when I saw a painting of two people in martial art outfits fighting each other, I had crazy idea, and so I decided to tear open the painting. I tore it open to see a pair of doors, I walked through the doors to see the training room, as I said to myself "Sideline you crafty genius" I then tried to locate the center of the floor. I noticed there was a spiral patterned rug that encompassed the entire room, so I followed the spiral to the center, only to hear a creaking sound as I stepped. I then sliced open the rug and pried open the floorboards, to see, as Ethan said, an iron safe. With all of my strength I managed to lift the safe out of the hole and set it on the floor. I blew all of the dust off of the safe, to see the small microphone that was attached to the lock. But as I was about to say the pass phrase, I forgot what it was. I looked around the room to see if there was anything that could jog my memory. Then I saw a frame of a gold ingot and… it hit me. I looked back at the safe and said "Butter" and it opened. I opened the safe carefully, to see the scroll and the sword, but as I took the sword out of the safe, the zombies had finally reached the doors to the training room. I set the emerald crested sword back down and took out my iron sword, and stood fast. Once the zombies had breached the doors, I threw my iron sword at them, actually managing to slice their heads off. I knew the noise would attract more attention to the building, so I opened my backpack and put the sword in it, while putting the scroll, instead, in my inner jacket pocket. I started walking out of the place when, suddenly, a white light surrounded me, and I passed out.

I awoke to the sound of a crowd cheering, I opened my eyes to see that I was in what looked like an observation room. I got up slowly and looked out of the large window, noticing that I was looking over a huge arena. I looked closer at the arena to see two combatants fighting each other. I squinted my eyes as I tried to get a better look. When I saw Gaara fighting Tid. They were exchanging blows back and forth, over and over again. When Gaara won, he left the arena, and that's when the announcer said "Our next fight is the final round! Our two challengers of this tournament fight each other. ETHAN VS GAARA!" I gasped thought _this is some sick game! _The announcer went on to say "First it was Ethan vs. the mutant mobs, then it was Gaara vs. The Wither, then it was Ethan vs. Herobrine, Jeb, and his mother. Then it was Gaara vs. his mother, then it was Ethan vs. Robert, then it was Gaara vs. Tid. NPC's and mobs alike, it all comes down to this final match!" I then yelled "I KNEW IT, THIS IS SOME SICK GAME!"

I looked around the room, to see a man, well dressed, sitting at a computer typing some words, I walked up to him, looked at the screen to see what he was typing, it looked like a narration of some sort, it entailed everything that was happening, or has happened. I looked back at him and said "Who are you?" he spun in his chair and said "Oh, I am the writer… I… I mean I'm nobody" and then disappeared.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: That was close! If the characters ever knew of my power, everything would collapse in on itself! So review, favorite, and follow!


End file.
